My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 11
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The gang's first year as parents, culminating in an international incident with another small pony nation.
1. Parenthood

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 1: Parenthood

(It opens at Sweet Apple Acres as the gang's with the foals talking, having finally repaired the hurricane damage.)

Doug: Okay Daniel, you can do it.  
Twilight: Dear, I don't think we should rush-

(An apple turns into an orange.)

Twilight: ... Either we have an exceptionally gifted child, or you just pulled the wool over my eyes.  
Doug: I did. The little guy just loves joining in, don't ya, Daniel.

(Daniel giggles.)

Rarity: Ooh, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, do me a favor, if we end up turning into ponies who can only talk about the new foals, let us know straight out.  
Rainbow Dash: Right. Me and-

(Pinkies playing peak-a-boo with the babies.)

Pinkie: Where's Pinkie? Here I am! Where's Pinkie? Here I am!

(The babies giggle happily.)

Rainbow Dash: I can do that fine.  
Rarity: Good. Oh, Grace, aren't you lovely.

(Grace is playing with a faux gem Rarity gave her as she's playing around with it.)

John: Ah. What a lovely child we have.  
Fluttershy: Come on, Dragonfly, Mommy knows you can be friendly with your aunts and uncles.

(Dragonfly shyly walks over to the group as Daniel holds out his hoof as the two bump them, and they giggle.)

Fluttershy: That's right. We're all friends.  
Rob (VO): Firefly, get down here!

(Rob arrives with Firefly, who's giggling.)

Rob: This filly is determined to fly. Nearly broke my neck catching her when she climbed to the roof of the barn.  
Fluttershy: The barn?! Oh, Firefly, are you okay? Come on, let Mommy see!  
Rob: She's fine. I caught her before she could do anything to herself. I told you we should've hung out at the- No; she'd just do it off a tree branch. Or- No, then she'd jump over the cloud. How about-? No, Rarity would kill us if Firefly got anything messed up. Or Su- Oh that's right. The Cakes are all away on business.  
Chris: See? Everything worked out for the best.  
Applejack: Yup. Oh, Little Mac, what are you doin'?

(Little Mac is eating a whole apple by himself.)

Applejack: Aw... Aint that precious, Chris?  
Chris: Yup.  
Doug: How'd he eat the whole thing without teeth?  
Granny: I'd say he inherited his mama's appetite.  
Applebloom: You lookin' forward to your first Apple Family Reunion, little feller?

(Little Mac giggles and claps his hoofs.)

Sweetie Belle: Aw, it's so sweet.  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Scootaloo: Oh geez. Hey Rob, if Firefly needs flying lessons, I can give them to her... If Rainbow Dash is too busy to of course.  
Rob: Thanks. I think.

(Everyone goes on enjoying the day as the kids play with the apples.)

The End.


	2. Spotlight

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 2: Spotlight

(It opens with Twilight and Doug visiting John and Rarity as Daniel and Dawn play with Grace.)

Rarity: Oh, look at these little darlings.

(Daniel goes into a clothes rack.)

Twilight: Daniel, honey, no.

(Twilight pulls him out as he's dressed like a stage magician.)

Rarity: Oh, he looks so cute!

(Daniel giggles as Dawn goes in too and comes out wearing a gown.)

Everypony: Aw...

(Grace goes in too and comes out in an outfit similar to Dawn's.)

Rarity: Oh, they look so adorable.  
Doug: I'll take a picture.

(Doug holds up a camera.)

John: Where'd you get the camera?  
Doug: I've been keeping it close by just in case the kids did something cute.

(Doug takes the picture as the babies blink and continue on.)

Rarity: So anything going on in the magic department?  
Doug: Nothing big yet. A few sparks here and there, though Daniel seems as eager to fly as Firefly.

(Daniel grabs the camera with magic and walks off with it.)

Doug: ... I stand corrected.

(Daniel carries the camera around as he sneezes and zaps it away.)

Doug: Good thing I've got backups.

(Doug takes another picture. Cut to Photo Finish gets the camera.)

Photo Finish: Hm?

(She looks at the latest picture.)

Photo Finish: Hm.

(Cut to the babies playing ball as Daniel makes his go super fast as Dawn giggles and copies it.)

Doug & Twilight: Aw...  
Doug: Looks like we've got quick learners, just like their mother.  
Twilight: Yup, I just wish that Daniel wasn't so look before he leaps. I guess he takes after you.  
Doug: Yup.

(Grace pushes the ball as Daniel goes to Opalescence.)

Daniel: Ooh...

(Opalescence backs up as Daniel walks on to him.)

Twilight: Honey, honey-

(Daniel pets Opalescence as she purrs.)

Everypony: Aw...

(Cut to later as Photo Finish arrives.)

Rarity: Why Photo Finish, what are you doing here?  
Photo Finish: Someone left zis picture of zree darling foals vith me.  
Doug: Oh, that was Daniel.  
Photo Finish: Who?  
Doug: My son.

(Daniel jumps on top of Doug and hugs around his neck.)

Doug: Here he is.  
Photo Finish: Oh.  
Daniel: Ah.  
Photo Finish: Vell I zought zese zree foals could do vell as models.  
Doug: Really? But they're only about a month old.  
John: Oh, come on, old boy, we can just put it in a trust for college or the like.  
Doug: Twi?  
Twilight: ... Well I guess.  
Rarity: Oh, it'll be glamorous! Grace, darling, doesn't that sound lovely?

(Grace giggles and claps her hoofs as an outfit rustles.)

John: Huh.

(Cut to a dressing room as the babies are crawling around as Twilight brings them back.)

Twilight: Now children, if you get scared, just remember, Mommy and Daddy are right here behind the curtain, and we'll come. Okay?

(Daniel burps as a light switches to high.)

Doug: I'll take that as a yes.

(Dawn looks around the room.)

Twilight: Dawn, honey, come here.

(Dawn goes to her mother as Grace is playing with the makeup.)

Rarity: Grace, darling, I don't think- Oh my, actually, dear, you look ravishing.

(The foals are brought out as Daniel waves hi to the ponies out there as they head back in.)

Rarity: Well that went well.  
Twilight: And now back to a normal life.

(Cut to the next evening as they're right back here.)

Twilight: ... How'd we get roped into this?  
John: ... I talked you into it when you came over to visit.

(Daniel runs into a curtain and hides.)

Twilight: Oh honey, Mommy promises this'll be the last time. Just come out and-

(She looks as Daniel's running to the others giggling.)

Twilight: I'm serious though. This is absolutely the last time!  
Doug: I thought Photo Finish said she wanted to do one more.  
Twilight: ... Anything after that?  
Doug: Not from what I've heard.  
Twilight: Okay, just that one more.

(Cut to after the next show.)

Twilight: What do you mean more?!  
Photo Finish: Zese children just give off such energy, zat I just had to arrange several photo shoots.  
Doug: For what? They're foals. They wear those cute little tiny outfits, and that's that.  
Photo Finish: Trust me. I know about ze magics!

(Photo Finish walks off with the children.)

Doug: Hey wait, where are you going?!  
Photo Finish: Oh, parents aren't allowed on photo shoots. It distracts zem.

(She walks off.)

Rarity: Oh what have I done?! My poor little girl will grow up without a mother!  
John: Now relax. I have an idea.  
Doug: What?  
John: Wait. They're only a month old. They can't possibly keep calm enough for a shoot without us.  
Doug: That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard in my life! Daniel loves meeting new ponies!  
John: Dawn?  
Twilight: Yup.  
John: Well, at least we'll get Grace back.  
Rarity: Quite. John had to leave the house for a show, and she was on the verge of bawling. Now we just need to think of a way to get Daniel and Dawn out.

(There's an explosion.)

Doug: What the heck was that?

(Photo Finish comes back.)

Photo Finish: You may have your children back.  
Twilight: What happened?

(Dawn sneezes as another explosion happens.)

Twilight: Aw... Does widdle Dawn have a cold?

(Dawn nods her head as Daniel sneezes too.)

Twilight: Don't worry. Mommy's here. Now let's get you two to bed.  
Rarity: What about Grace?  
Photo Finish: Alright. Zey vorked better as a trio.  
Rarity: Oh, thank goodness.

(Grace goes to a cloth and rolls around in it.)

Rarity: Aw... Well dear, you may be ready for the spotlight someday, but I think Twilight and Doug had a point in being apprehensive.

(Grace giggles and continues rolling around until she stands up, wrapped up in the cloth.)

Rarity: Oh, that's so precious.  
John: Quite right... Isn't that the old lining for my cape?  
Rarity: Well she seems to have your taste.

(Cut to the library as Twilight, Doug, and Spike tend to them until they go to sleep.)

Twilight: Okay. That went about as well as we thought.  
Doug: Well at least we have a nest egg for college ready.  
Spike: Yeah. Well good night, guys.  
Twilight & Doug: Night Spike.

The End.


	3. Storytime XV: The Stone in the Road

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 3: Storytime XV: The Stone in the Road

(It opens as Doug walks into class with Daniel and Dawn.)

Foals: Aw...  
Doug: Hey everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: First off, I'd like to introduce those of you who haven't met them yet, to me and Princess Twilight Sparkle's children, Daniel, and Dawn.

(They giggle and wave.)

Applebloom & Sweetie Belle: Aw...  
Scootaloo: Whatever.  
Doug: Now, today I'm going to tell you a story of a whole town that didn't want to do anything out of their way. Long ago, in a distant land, a wise princess ruled over a village where everyone was lazy and unproductive.

(Cut to the village as Celestia is listening to a horseshoe maker's complaints.)

Celestia: Cobbler, I have heard that you've stopped manufacturing horseshoes. Why?  
Cobbler: Last month an old woman laughed at the shoes I made for her. Perfectly good shoes, and she laughed at them.  
Celestia: Aw, you're afraid of being ridiculed by an old woman?  
Cobbler: Well... Yeah... I don't wanna be laughed at. It's embarrassing.  
Celestia: Cobbler, for years now, I have built villages up from nothing.

(Celestia walks up to him.)

Celestia: I have sent ships sailing across the sea. I have ruled over all that you see before you, and do you know my secret?  
Cobbler: Start each day with a good breakfast?  
Celestia: No. Comfortable shoes.  
Cobbler: Really? My shoes?  
Celestia: Yes, because of you good sir, this kingdom is where it is today.  
Cobbler: Well, they are good shoes.  
Celestia: That's right, and now I need some more, so back to work.  
Cobber: Yes ma'am, your highness, ma'am!

(The Cobbler runs off happily.)

Doug (narrating): In the entire town, there were only a few ponies that did not spend all of her time grumbling and griping, and one of them was a farmer.

(Cut to a farm as Applejack is bucking apples out of a tree.)

Sunset: Don't break your legs, Applejack. You'll give us all a bad name.  
Lyra: You should see my garden. Weeds everywhere!  
Trixie: You think that's bad, there's a hole in Trixie's roof the size of a small horse. The wind here is so awful.  
Sunset: And what about the garbage lying on the side of the road? Princess Celestia's ponies only clean it up once a weak.  
Applejack: Have any of ya ever thought about doin' somethin' about all them there problems?  
Ponies: Brilliant idea!

(Cut to Celestia as the three arrive.)

Celestia: What is it I can do for you?  
Trixie: The rooster in the farm next door gets Trixie up too early!  
Lyra: The water in the town well is too cold!  
Sunset: There's a tree in my yard that blocks my view!  
Celestia: Roosters, cold water, and a blocked view? Well these are serious matters. I shall take this under consideration.

(Cut to Celestia walking through the garden with some advisers.)

Celestia: This town gets lazier and greedier with every year that passes.  
Advisers: Oh yes, ma'am, it does.  
Celestia: We need ponies who will work for the good of the community, ponies who will do a job however big or small to help our kingdom prosper.  
Advisers: Yes you're right, your highness.  
Celestia: Nothing can come of a country whose ponies expect others to solve their problems. I must find some way to reward citizens who take action for themselves.

(Cut to that night at the farm as Applejack is there.)

Applejack: Now cover your eyes, Little Mac, and you'll see tonight's surprise.

(Little Mac opens his eyes.)

Little Mac: Ooh, Apple Fritters. I never woulda guessed.  
Applejack: Some surprise, huh? I wish I really could surprise ya one day. Especially since tomorrow is your birthday.  
Little Mac: Mama, don't worry. This is fine.

(They eat. Cut to Celestia's castle as she's still mulling over the issue when an idea pops into her head.)

Celestia: I've got it!

(Cut to the road as Celestia digs a hole, puts a box of gold in it and puts a rock over that.)

Celestia: There, perfect.

(Celestia perches herself on a tree and waits to see who moves the rock. At dawn's early light, a pony with a cart approaches it.)

Celestia: Ah-ha. My first subject.

(The pony stops at the rock.)

Pony: Hey what's this? Stuck right in the middle of the road. Only one thing to do, I suppose.

(The pony goes around the rock.)

Celestia: He'll regret that.

(Three foals run up to the rock.)

Celestia: Children? Well surely they won't be lazy to move the stone with all their energy, though it's their attention span that's the problem.

(The three go to the rock as Grace stops at it.)

Grace: A rock?! That's what you wanted to show me?!  
Daniel: Yeah!  
Grace: ... Dumb rock!  
Daniel: No, we can play on it!

(Daniel goes up and slides down.)

Dawn: My turn!

(Dawn does the same.)

Daniel: Come on Grace!  
Grace: A lady does not slide on a dirty rock!  
Daniel: Okay.

(Daniel lifts her up with magic and sends her to their side.)

Grace: You're silly.  
Daniel: Thank you! ... Hey... Maybe we should move this rock. It's in the middle of the road.  
Dawn: Maybe...  
Twilight (VO): Kids, we're heading to Little Mac's place. Hurry up!  
Grace: Or, we can just tell our parents about it, and they can get it on the way back.  
Daniel: Alright.

(They head off.)

Celestia: At least they have a plan, not what I was hoping for, though.

(Cut to dusk as Celestia yawns.)

Celestia: It's been nearly an entire day and nopony's moved the stone. Maybe there is no hope for these lazy citizens.

(Just then, Applejack, Trixie, Sunset, and Lyra arrive, with Applejack pulling a wagon full of flower as the others walk on.)

Sunset: I'd help you with that wagon, Applejack, but I just bruise way too easily.  
Lyra: And my back is kinda sore.

(They arrive at the rock.)

Lyra: How did this get in the middle of the road?!  
Sunset: I told you there was trash everywhere!  
Trixie: Then why didn't ya tell the princess about it when we were there yesterday, you idiot?!  
Sunset: I forgot.  
Trixie: Anyway, somepony ought to move this thing.

(They just walk around as Applejack stops and goes to it.)

Applejack: Hey, Rarity's girl Grace told me about a rock in the road. Someone's gonna come along and hurt themselves if this thing stays here. Well, guess now's as good a time ta move this rock as ever.

(Applejack pushes against the rock.)

Applejack: Hey! Anypony wanna lend me a hand?!  
Sunset: Sorry Applejack! Can't quite here you!

(The children arrive with Little Mac and their mothers.)

Rarity: Oh my, we must help Applejack with that rock. It's only neighborly.  
Twilight: Right.

(They manage to help Applejack move the rock as it's tossed into the side of the road.)

Foals: YAY!  
Applejack: Hey, there's somethin' down there.

(Applejack picks up the box as she sees a note on it.)

Applejack: "The first citizen to remove this stone from the road shall be rewarded by the riches within."

(Applejack opens the box and gapes.)

Applejack: This here box's filled with gold!  
Rarity: Oh, well lucky for you, you were the first one to move it.  
Sunset, Trixie, & Lyra: Gold?!  
Twilight: I thought you said you couldn't hear her.

(Sunset, Lyra, and Trixie rush in.)

Applejack: Me, Rarity, and Twilight moved the stone, and this was underneath it.

(The three rush around.)

Sunset: There must be more!

(Celestia comes down.)

Celestia: No use looking for anymore gold. Your friends have found it all.  
Applejack: Princess Celestia, ya knew of this gold?  
Celestia: I certainly did. I was tired of hearing complaints, so I decided to reward the first citizen to selflessly remove that stone.  
Applejack: But I didn't do anythin'. I just moved a stone.  
Celestia: A stone that everyone else passed over.  
Sunset: I was gonna come back later tonight!  
Lyra: I was just about to help Applejack.  
Trixie: Yeah, Trixie too! Where is her reward?!  
Celestia: I'm sorry, but disappointment is the only reward for laziness. The gold, all of it, belongs to Applejack.  
Applejack: Well I couldn't have done it alone. I'm splittin' it with Twilight and Rarity for helpin' me. It's more gold than I could ever use anyway.

(Everyone except the three who passed the stone over cheer. Cut back to reality.)

Doug: The end.  
Foals: YAY!

(Daniel and Dawn giggle as the room begins quivering.)

Doug: Whoa there, little ones. Let's keep calm. Well, bye everypony!  
Foals: Bye Doug!

(Dawn and Daniel wave good-bye too.)

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, & Scootaloo: Bye!

The End.


	4. Flying Shy

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 4: Flying Shy

(It opens at Rob and Fluttershy's house as Rob's playing with Firefly, and Fluttershy's playing with Dragonfly.)

Rob: Hey Firefly, how are you?

(Firefly giggles as Rob yawns and lowers his hoofs, leaving Firefly flying as she flaps her wings.)

Rob: Holy-! Fluttershy, Firefly's flying!  
Fluttershy: Oh my goodness. Firefly, Firefly, fly to Mommy.

(Firefly zooms off to town.)

Rob: ... Well that's not good.

(They rush in the direction she was flying as Firefly flies up to Rainbow Dash and hops onto the cloud.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh, Firefly. So you can fly, huh?  
Firefly: Agubaba!

(She jumps on the cloud as lightning shoots down when Rainbow Dash quickly grabs her.)

Rainbow Dash: Whoa there!

(Rob and Fluttershy arrive with Dragonfly fretting and clutching to Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Shh. Easy Dragonfly. Mommy's here. Mommy's here.  
Rob: Sorry about this, Rainbow.  
Rainbow Dash: No problem. You've got a great flyer on your hands.  
Rob: Yup.

(Rob takes Firefly as she giggles and claps her hoofs.)

Rob: Now let's go home.  
Fluttershy: Right. See you later, Rainbow Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: Later.

(They head home, and Firefly is set down for her nap as she sleeps soundly.)

The End.


	5. New Apple Family Reunion

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 5: New Apple Family Reunion

(It opens as Little Mac is up and going around.)

Applejack: Hey Sugar Cube. Ya know what today is?

(Little Mac shakes his head.)

Applejack: Your first Apple Family Reunion.

(Little Mac giggles.)

Applejack: Yeah, now come on. We've gotta get ready.

(Cut to a montage of the family setting up the reunion as the relatives arrive, it's not as big as the one Applejack ran, but relatively large as Babs Seed comes up.)

Babs Seed: Hey Applebloom!  
Applebloom: Babs! Have ya seen Applejack's kid, yet?  
Babs Seed: Not yet.

(Applebloom takes her to Little Mac, who's staring at Granny Smith sowing with the other older Apples.)

Granny: Hey little feller.  
Little Mac: Ah.

(Little Mac climbs up and looks at the blanket.)

Applebloom: Little Mac, Aunt Applebloom wants ya ta meet someone.

(She helps Little Mac down as he goes to Babs Seed.)

Babs Seed: Hey little guy.

(Little Mac waves as Chris is walking around.)

Chris: This is really great!

(Chris bumps into the Oranges.)

Chris: Mr. Orange! Mrs. Orange! I'm so glad you could come!  
Aunt Orange: Well, we wanted to see you and Applejack's son.  
Chris: Oh, Little Mac!

(Chris goes off with them as they arrive where Babs Seed, Applebloom, Granny, and Applejack are, but no Little Mac.)

Chris: Where's Little Mac?  
Applejack: Oh, little feller can't stay still for a second. He headed off towards the food.  
Chris: Oh, okay.

(They go there with Applejack, leaving the other relatives to their activities as they arrive at the area where apple fritters are being made.)

Chris: Hey Big Mac, you seen Little Mac around?  
Big Mac: Nope.  
Chris: Maybe he's hiding somewhere. Oh well, since we're here.

(Chris grabs an apple fritter and sets it on the table as he looks around for Little Mac, but when he looks back in the direction of the fritter, it's gone.)

Chris: Ah-ha...

(Chris looks under the table as Little Mac is there.)

Chris: Hey little guy.  
Little Mac: Haha.

(Chris brings Little Mac out.)

Applejack: Hey Little Mac. Your daddy and I wanted ta introduce ya to my Aunt and Uncle Orange.

(Little Mac waves at them.)

Aunt Orange: Aw... Hello dear.  
Uncle Orange: Quite a rambunctious little fellow.  
Applejack: Yeah, give him a year, and he'll be pickin' himself outta his crib.

(They begin talking around with every apple and the like.)

The End.


	6. The Search for Twilight Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 6: The Search for Twilight Part 1

(It opens as the gang's spending some time in Lowell when the lights go out, and Dragonfly cries.)

Rob: Easy little guy, it's just apparently usual around here these days.  
Chris: Could be worse.  
Doug: Alright, well I promised to tell you about what happened after the Reliant faced the Enterprise, so let's begin the Search for...

(Cut to a gray scene of Twilight and Rainbow Dash talking.)

Twilight: Ship... Out of danger?  
Rainbow Dash: Yes.  
Twilight: Don't grieve, Admiral. It is logical. The needs of the many... Outweigh...  
Rainbow Dash: The needs of the few.  
Twilight: Or the one. I never took the Kobayashi Maru test until now. What do you think... Of my solution?  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight...  
Twilight: I have been... And always shall be... Your friend.

(Twilight puts her hoof to the glass as Rainbow Dash does the same.)

Twilight: Live long... And prosper...

(Twilight dies.)

Rainbow Dash: ... No...

(She turns around sadly. Cut to a funeral as a torpedo with Twilight's body is loaded into the tube as everyone looks on sadly, even Rarity.)

Rainbow Dash: We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead, and yet it should be noted that in the midst of our sorrow, this death takes place in the shadow of new life. The sunrise of a new world. A world that our beloved comrade gave her life to protect and nourish. She did not feel her sacrifice a vain or empty one, and we will not debate her profound wisdom in these proceedings. Of my friend, I can only say this. Of all the souls that I've encountered in my travels... (Tearing up) Her's was the most... Equestrian.  
Fluttershy: Um... Pinkie...

(Pinkie plays Amazing Grace on ten different instruments at once as Twilight is jettisoned out of the torpedo tube and is sent into space, pulls into Genesis' gravity as the sun rises. Cut to Twilight's torpedo on Genesis as the camera zooms out to reveal...)

Twilight: Space...the final frontier. These are the continuing voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds...to seek out new life forms, and new civilizations...to boldly go where no mare has gone...before.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash sadly walking around the Enterprise Bridge.)

Rainbow Dash (VO): USS Enterprise, Captain's Personal Log: With most of our battle damage repaired we are almost home. Yet I feel uneasy, and I wonder why... Perhaps it's the emptiness of this vessel. Most of our trainee crew have been reassigned; Lieutenant Rarity and my daughter, Scootaloo, are exploring the Genesis planet, which she helped create; and Enterprise feels like a house with all the children gone. No... More empty even than that. The death of Twilight is like an open wound. It seems I have left the noblest part of myself back there on that newborn planet.

(Rainbow Dash goes around the chair.)

Rainbow Dash: I feel as bad as the time Twilight's brain got stolen.

(Sweetie Belle snickers.)

Rainbow Dash: Stop laughing, kid! That really happened!  
Sweetie Belle: S-sorry. It just sounds kinda silly.  
Rainbow Dash: Well... Yeah. It really kinda was.  
Fluttershy: Um, Admiral, we're almost back home.  
Rainbow Dash: Great.  
Pinkie (statically): Hi!  
Rainbow Dash: Hey Pinkie. So how's the automation coming?  
Pinkie: We'll be done by the time we get back.  
Rainbow Dash: Okay.  
Pinkie: And then it'd take eight weeks for us to get to Genesis, so I'll do it in two.  
Rainbow Dash: Do you always divide by four when you're working?  
Pinkie: Yeah. I'm not called the miracle worker for nothing!  
Rainbow Dash: Fair enough. So Applebloom, mind being Acting Science Officer for our pre-approach scan?  
Applebloom: Sure.  
Rainbow Dash: And Derpy, anything from Starfleet about Genesis?  
Derpy: Not a thing Admiral Dash!  
Rainbow Dash: Alright. I'm gonna rest up. Fluttershy, you have the conn.  
Fluttershy: Uh, okay.  
Sweetie Belle: Is there gonna be a celebration when we get home?  
Rainbow Dash: A hero's welcome, kid, is that what you would like?  
Sweetie Belle: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: Well Celestia knows there should be. This time we paid for the party with our dearest blood!  
Sweetie Belle: Oops.

(Cut to space as a freighter is waiting there with a female Stratadon when a Bird of Prey appears, captained by Rob's Stratadon self as he pets Fluffy.)

Rob: Transmit data, now!  
Female Stratadon: Yes, my love.

(The data is beamed over.)

Female Stratadon: Transmission complete.

(Rob takes a zip disk with the data on it.)

Female Stratadon: You will find it useful.  
Rob: Then you have seen it?  
Female Stratadon: I have, my lord.  
Rob: That is unfortunate.  
Female Stratadon: Understood.  
Rob: Prepare thrusters.  
Female Stratadon: Success my lord.  
Rob: You will be remembered with honor. Fire!

(The other ship is obliterated as Rob goes to show his find with his second and first officers before turning to his helmsman and points at Fluffy.)

Rob: Feed her.  
Stratadon: Yes, sir.

(Cut to the Enterprise returning to spacedock as it passes the newest ship, the Excelsior. Cut to the Bridge.)

Fluttershy: She's supposed to have Transwarp Drive.  
Pinkie: Yup, and if my grandma had wheels, she'd be a race cart.  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Pie-  
Pinkie: I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing needed for space travel that this old girl doesn't already have.  
Rainbow Dash: Come, come, Pinkie. Fresh minds, fresh ideas. Be tolerant. After all, if you can be tolerant of how long it's apparently taken to get to Ceti Alpha V and back, you can be tolerant of anything.  
Applebloom: Admiral, I've got an intruder alarm from Twilight's quarters.  
Rainbow Dash: I'm on my way.

(Rainbow Dash goes to the quarters as the security team's there.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh... Aren't you guys going in?  
Security: No way! It's too scary!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, for the love of Pete.

(Rainbow Dash goes in.)

Rainbow Dash: Hello?  
Voice (much like Twilight's): Rainbow...  
Rainbow Dash: Who is that?!

(Rainbow Dash forces the figure out of the shadows to reveal Applejack.)

Rainbow Dash: Applejack... What are you doing here?  
Applejack: Help me, Rainbow. Take me home.  
Rainbow Dash: Applejack, we are. We are home.  
Applejack: Then perhaps it's not too late. Climb the steps, Rainbow. The steps of Mt. Seleya.  
Rainbow Dash: Mt. Seleya? Applejack, that's on Vulcan.  
Applejack: Why did you leave me on Genesis?  
Rainbow Dash: Genesis? What are you talking about? Come on, Applejack, it's me! Rainbow! Your friend!  
Applejack: And I have been and always shall be your friend.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Twilight?

(Applejack passes out on Rainbow Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: Derpy, get the medics down here!  
Derpy (statically): Okay, Admiral Dash!

(Cut to the arrival as the gang meets with Admiral Mare.)

Admiral Mare: Well done, crew. You will all receive highest commendations and an extended shore leave, except for Commander Pie. You will be transferred to the Excelsior.  
Pinkie: But Admiral, the Enterprise refit will need an experienced hand. It could take months. Despite the fact that I said I could do it in two weeks.  
Admiral Mare: Commander Pie, there won't be a refit.  
Rainbow Dash: What? But the Enterprise-  
Admiral Mare: Rainbow, the Enterprise is twenty years old. We feel her day is over.  
Rainbow Dash: But we were planning on checking out Genesis-  
Admiral Mare: No! Genesis is strictly off-limits, and the only ship allowed there is the Grissom.  
Rainbow Dash (sarcastically): Gee, it's almost like you didn't think about the negative aspects of making Genesis.  
Admiral Mare: We didn't.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Oh.

(Cut to Rob's Bird of Prey as it looks at the recording of Genesis, with Rainbow explaining the Genesis planet.)

Rob: Speak.  
First Officer: It is impressive.  
Rob: Oh yes. New cities and homes in the country. Your woman at your side. Children playing at your feet, and overhead, fluttering in the breeze, the flag of the Federation! Charming. We shall seize this Genesis Torpedo weapon for the glory of the empire!  
Second Officer: Yes, sir!

(Cut to the Grissom as it overlooks Genesis with Scootaloo and Rarity among the crew.)

Scootaloo: Whoa, look at all the different environments on that planet. It's amazing.  
Rarity: Hold on. I'm getting something. A metal object on the planet's surface.  
Scootaloo: It must be the torpedo we sent Twilight's body off in.  
Rarity: What's odder is that there are life forms around it.  
Scootaloo: That's impossible, Genesis only creates plant life.  
Rarity: Wait, it only creates plant life? Then how in Equestria is the life supposed to flourish without animals to inhabit it?  
Scootaloo: Pilgrimage.  
Rarity: Perhaps we should beam it up.  
John: Whoa there! We can't just beam something up, when we don't know what it is.  
Scootaloo: Alright, then Rarity and I will beam down and figure out what it is.  
John: That's much better.  
Rarity: By the way, where's your father?  
Scootaloo: Oh, he's back at Regula 1 to continue his research.  
Rarity: With all those dead bodies?  
Scootaloo: ... Didn't think about that.

(Cut to a party in Twilight's honor as everyone's there but Applejack.)

Rainbow Dash: To absent friends.  
Derpy: So what's the word on Genesis?  
Rainbow Dash: I don't know. I keep meeting dead ends about it.

(Just then, Shining Armor arrives.)

Rainbow Dash: Ambassador Shining Armor.  
Shining Armor: I wish to speak to you in private, Admiral.

(The others leave.)

Rainbow Dash: Look sir, I-  
Shining Armor: Why did you leave her on Genesis?! Twilight trusted you, and you denied her, her future. Only her body was in death, Twilight! Her spirit still exists. Why didn't you bring her to Vulcan as she requested?  
Rainbow Dash: She made no request of me.  
Shining Armor: She would not have spoken of it openly. Bring that which she gave you. Her katra. Her living spirit.  
Rainbow Dash: But how-?  
Shining Armor: Dash, I must have your thoughts.

(Rainbow Dash nods as Shining Armor puts a Mind Meld on her before he stops.)

Shining Armor: I'm sorry. Twilight's katra is not here. I thought she might have done a Mind Meld with you before the end.  
Rainbow Dash: We were separated.  
Shining Armor: Then all that she was is lost.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Maybe not...

(Rainbow Dash brings up the security footage from when Twilight died.)

Applejack: Are ya outta your unicorn mind?! No pony can tolerate the levels of radiation that's in there!  
Twilight: As you are found of observing Doctor, I am not a pony.  
Applejack: You're not goin' in there!  
Twilight: Perhaps you're right. What is Mr. Pie's condition?  
Applejack: Well I think-

(Twilight knocks Applejack out.)

Twilight: I'm sorry Doctor, but I have no time to discuss this logically.

(She puts her horn to Applejack's head.)

Twilight: Remember...  
Rainbow Dash: Stop!

(The image stops moving.)

Rainbow Dash: There. She melded with Applejack.  
Shining Armor: Then you must bring both her and Twilight to Vulcan. Only then will they find peace.  
Rainbow Dash: Right! Revive Twilight!  
Shining Armor: What? No. We were just gonna bury Twilight's dead body and deposit her mind in the hall of ancient thought.  
Rainbow Dash: Aw.  
Shining Armor: I mean, unless the Genesis Planet's radiation brought Twilight back to life, then that'd be a revival situation.  
Rainbow Dash: Whoo-hoo!

(Cut to Scootaloo and Rarity arriving at Spock's torpedo tube as several small worms are on it.)

Scootaloo: These must've been microbes on the tube. The radiation must've caused them to evolve.  
Rarity: Fascinating.

(They look in the tube to see if there are any, only to find Twilight's burial robe.)

Scootaloo: Hey... You don't think-

(There's a scream heard in the distance.)

Scootaloo: Let's go!  
Rarity: Whoa!

(Cut to Applebloom and Fluttershy waiting outside when Rainbow Dash comes in.)

Fluttershy: What's the word about going to Genesis, sir?  
Rainbow Dash: The word is no. I'm therefore going anyway. Now, where's Applejack?  
Applebloom: We've been look all over, and we aint seen her.

(Cut to Applejack in a bar as she sits down, and a waitress walks up.)

Waitress: What'll it be?  
Applejack: Altair water.  
Waitress (chuckling): That's not your usual poison.  
Applejack (similar voice to Twilight's): To expect one to order poison in a bar is not logical.  
Waitress: Uh... You okay?  
Applejack: Yeah, yeah. I've just had a very weird few days.

(Just then, Spike comes up.)

Spike: Hi!  
Applejack: Hey pal.  
Spike: So you're Applejack from the Enterprise.  
Applejack: Ya have me at a disadvantage Mr...  
Spike: Oh my name's not important. You seek me, and I received the message, and an available ship stands by.  
Applejack: How much and how soon?  
Spike: We can leave now, but how much I get depends on where you wanna go.  
Applejack: Somewhere in the Mutara Sector.  
Spike: That area's restricted. It'll take loads of permits, and that means more money.  
Applejack: There aint gonna be any danged permits! How do ya get a permit ta do a danged illegal thing?! Just name the price. I've got the money.  
Spike: The name the place first, or else no bargain.  
Applejack: Alright, dang it! It's Genesis! The name of the place we're goin' is Genesis!  
Spike: GENESIS?!  
Applejack: Yes, Genesis! How can ya be deaf with ears like that?!  
Spike: Genesis is a forbidden planet!  
Applejack: Look pal, Genesis may be forbidden, but-

(A pony comes up.)

Pony: Sir, I'm sorry, but your voice is carrying. I don't think you'll want to be discussing the subject in public.  
Applejack: I'll discus what I like! And who the heck are you?!  
Pony: Can I offer you a ride home, Dr. Applejack?  
Applejack: Where's the logic in offering me a ride home, you idiot?! If I wanted a ride home, would I be trying to charter a space flight?!  
Pony: I'm Federation security, sir. You're gonna have a nice long rest, Doctor.

(Applejack raises an eyebrow and tries to administer the Nerve Pinch, but it doesn't do anything. Cut to later as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrive where Ironwill is at.)

Security Pony: Make it quick, Admiral. They're moving her to the Federation Funny Farm.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, poor friend. I hear she's as nutty as a fruitcake.

(The pony opens the door as Rainbow Dash goes to Applejack.)

Applejack: Rainbow.

(Rainbow Dash holds up her head to her.)

Rainbow Dash: How many horns do I have?  
Applejack: That's not very funny.  
Rainbow Dash: Your sense of humor's returned.  
Applejack: The hay it has.

(Rainbow Dash holds up a hyper spray.)

Applejack: What's that?  
Rainbow Dash: Lexerin.  
Applejack: Lexerin? What for?  
Rainbow Dash: You're suffering from a Unicorn Mind Meld, Doctor.  
Applejack: ... That green-blooded jackass! It's her revenge for all them arguments she lost!  
Rainbow Dash: Let me see your hoof.

(Applejack gives it to her.)

Rainbow Dash: This'll make you well enough to travel.

(Cut to Fluttershy looking at Ironwill.)

Fluttershy: They keeping you busy?

(Ironwill stands up.)

Ironwill: Don't get smart, tiny.

(Cut to the guard returning.)

Guard: Admiral-  
Rainbow Dash: This mare is sick. Here, take a look.

(He comes forward as Rainbow Dash knocks him out with a kick as he and Applejack head out while Fluttershy has knocked out Ironwill and used her phaser to fry the message board.)

Fluttershy (to Ironwill): Don't call me, Tiny.

(They go to the side elevator and head down as the security personnel arrive. Rainbow Dash goes for her communicator.)

Rainbow Dash: Unit two, this is unit one. The Kobayashi Maru has set sail for the Promised Land. Acknowledge.  
Applebloom (statically): Message acknowledged. All units will be informed.  
Applejack: You're takin' me to the Promised Land?  
Rainbow Dash: What are friends for?

(Cut to the Excelsior as Pinkie is walking away as she runs into Captain Lightning Dust.)

Lightning Dust: Ah, Mr. Pie. Calling it a night?  
Pinkie: Yes, sir, ma'am-sir.  
Lightning Dust: Turning in, myself. Looking forward to breaking some of the Enterprise's speed records, tomorrow.  
Pinkie: Yes sir, ma'am-sir. Good night.

(Pinkie goes to the turbo-lift.)

Turbo-Lift: Level, please?  
Pinkie: Transporter Room.  
Turbo-Lift: Thank you.  
Pinkie: Up yours, shaft.

(Cut to a lookout base as Derpy is looking around with Snails.)

Derpy: Roger. Old city station at 2200 hours. All's well.  
Snails: You amaze, me, Commander.  
Derpy: Oh? How's that?  
Snails: Twenty years space veteran. Yet you choose the worst duty station in town. I mean look at this place. This is the hind end of space.  
Derpy: I like peace and quiet! It's so peaceful and quiet.  
Snails: Yeah, well maybe that's okay for someone like you, whose career is winding down, but me? I need some challenge in my life. Some adventure. Maybe even just a surprise or two.  
Derpy: Well you know what they say, Lieutenant. Be careful what you wish for. You may get it.

(Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Applebloom arrive.)

Rainbow Dash: Good evening, Commander. Is everything ready?  
Derpy: Step onto the pads, ladies.  
Snails: That's Admiral Dash!  
Derpy: Yup.  
Snails: But it's darn irregular. No destination orders. No encoded IDs.  
Derpy: Yup.  
Snails: Well what are we gonna do about it?  
Derpy: I'm not gonna do anything about it. You're gonna sit in the closet.  
Snails: What? Have you lost all your sense of reality?  
Derpy: This isn't reality.

(Derpy turns on Snails with a phaser.)

Derpy: This is fantasy. You want adventure? How's this? The old adrenaline going? Now get in the closet, you meany head.

(The guy nods and goes in.)

Applejack: I'm sure glad you're on our side.  
Rainbow Dash: Can you handle that guy?  
Derpy: Don't worry, Admiral Dash. I'll have Mr. Adventure eating out of my hand, and I'll see all of you at the rendezvous. Oh, and Admiral Dash, all my hopes.

(They're beamed to the Enterprise, where Pinkie and Applebloom already are.)

Pinkie: As promised, she's all yours, sir. All systems automated and ready. A chimpanzee and two trainees could run her.  
Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Mr. Pie. I'll try not to take that personally. My friends... I can't ask you to go any further. Dr. Applejack and I have to do this. The rest of you do not.  
Applebloom: Admiral, we're losin' precious time.  
Fluttershy: What course please, Admiral?  
Rainbow Dash: ... Mr. Pie?  
Pinkie: I'd be grateful, Admiral, if you'd give the word.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Ladies... May the wind be at our backs. Stations, please.

(They take their stations.)

Rainbow Dash: Engage auto systems.  
Pinkie: Engaged!  
Rainbow Dash: Clear all moorings.  
Fluttershy: Cleared, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: One quarter, impulse power.  
Fluttershy: One quarter impulse, sir.

(The Enterprise begins its escape.)

Applebloom: Sir, commander of Starfleet's on an emergency channel. He orders ya to surrender this vessel.  
Rainbow Dash: No reply, Applebloom. Steady as she goes, Fluttershy.

(Cut to Lightning Dust in her quarters, filing her hoof.)

Pony: Yellow alert! Captain to the bridge! Yellow alert!  
Lightning Dust: Bridge, this is the captain. How can you have a yellow alert in spacedock.  
Pony: Sir, someone is stealing the Enterprise.  
Lightning Dust: I'm on my way.

(Cut to a view of the Enterprise leaving spacedock as a janitor watches.)

Fluttershy: Um... One minute to space doors.  
Applejack: Are ya just gonna walk through?!  
Rainbow Dash: Calm yourself, Doctor.  
Applebloom: Sir, Excelsior powering up with orders to pursue!

(Cut to the Excelsior's Bridge as Lightning Dust arrives.)

Lightning Dust: Status?  
Pony: All autos ready and functioning. Automatic moorings are retracted, all speeds available through Transwarp drive.  
Lightning Dust: Incredible machine. Helm, one quarter impulse power.

(Cut back to the Enterprise.)

Fluttershy: Th-thirty seconds to space doors.  
Rainbow Dash: And... Now, Mr. Pie.  
Pinkie: Huh?  
Rainbow Dash: The doors, Mr. Pie!  
Pinkie: Oh, that. Don't worry. I'm working on it.

(The space doors open just before the Enterprise would crash into it.)

Fluttershy: We did it! We're through! We're through! ... Uh... We have cleared space doors.

(The Enterprise prepares to take off as the Excelsior closes in.)

Rainbow Dash: Full impulse power.  
Fluttershy: Aye, sir.

(Cut to the bridge of the Excelsior.)

Lightning Dust: Standby, tractor beam.  
Computer: Tractor beam, on.  
Lightning Dust: If she tries to get away with Warp Drive (chuckling) He's really in for a shock.

(Cut to the Enterprise.)

Applebloom: Excelsior closing to 4,000 meters, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, we'll need everything you have.  
Pinkie: Aye, sir! Warp drive standing by.  
Lightning Dust (statically): Dash, if you do this, you'll never sit in the captain's chair again.

(Rainbow Dash sits in the chair.)

Rainbow Dash: Warp speed.  
Fluttershy: Aye, sir. Warp speed.

(The Enterprise blazes off at Warp.)

Lightning Dust: Prepare for warp speed, standby Transwarp drive.  
Pony: Transwarp at your command, sir.  
Lightning Dust: Execute.

(The ship suddenly powers down, giving off cartoon sputtering effects. Cut back to the bridge of the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie... As good as your word.  
Pinkie: Aye, sir. The more they over think the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain! (To Applejack) Here, Doctor. Souvenirs... From one surgeon to another. I took them out of her main transwarp computer drive.  
Applejack: And the cartoony sound effects?  
Pinkie: Oh, that was just for laughs.  
Rainbow Dash: Well, let's get to Genesis, gang. We've got an old friend to see again.

(They head off.)

To Be Continued...


	7. The Search for Twilight Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 7: The Search for Twilight Part 2

(It opens on Genesis as Scootaloo and Rarity find a purple unicorn filly in a snow covered desert.)

Rarity: Hey, this must be Captain Twilight, but how?  
Scootaloo: The Genesis wave must've revitalized her cells to the point where she was made younger.  
Rarity: That makes no sense at all! ... Anyway, Captain Brown, this is Lieutenant Rarity. The life form is Captain Sparkle. Dr. Scootaloo believes that the radiation of the Genesis Planet restored her.  
John: I'll check in with Starfleet.

(Cut to Rob's Bird of Prey approaching the Grissom.)

Rob: Gunner, target the engines, only.

(The Bird of Prey's blast destroys the Grissom.)

Rob: I wanted prisoners!  
Stratadon: A fortunate mistake, sir.

(Rob vaporizes him.)

Rob: Animal!  
Second Officer: Sir, there are life signs on the planet. Perhaps the very scientists you seek.

(Cut to Genesis as Rarity continually tries to contact the ship.)

Rarity: Grissom, this is Lieutenant Rarity. Come in, please. Nothing. There is only one logical possibility. They were destroyed.  
Scootaloo: Then let's get to more defensible ground.

(They walk off, covering Twilight in her burial robe for comfort. Cut to the Stratadons in hot pursuit as they find the worms have now evolved into some kind of carnivorous creature that Rob kills when it crosses him.)

Stratadon: Uh sir, why did you do that?  
Rob: Because I wanted to.

(Cut to the gang in a cave as Scootaloo looks around.)

Rarity: This planet's rapid aging is not what you expected, is it?  
Scootaloo: No. I... I used protomater to help the project along.  
Rarity: Protomater, a substance deemed by scientists as dangerously unpredictable.  
Scootaloo: It was the only way to solve some of the problems, but my father knew nothing about it.  
Rarity: How many people have died for your impatience and how many more are still to come?  
Scootaloo: Well really, Genesis itself hasn't killed anypony yet.  
Rarity: ... Fair enough.

(The three are grabbed by the Stratadons as Twilight has already become a teenager.)

Rob: I've come from a long way for the power of Genesis, and what do I find? A weakling Pegasus. A unicorn filly and a mare.  
Second Officer (statically): Sir, Federation Starship approaching.  
Rob: Beam me up.

(He's beamed up and gets ready for battle by cloaking. Cut to the Enterprise as they arrive.)

Applebloom: Sir, I aint got no signal from the Reliant.  
Rainbow Dash: Weird... Hey, what's that?  
Fluttershy: Where?

(Rainbow Dash points a little in front.)

Rainbow Dash: There. That distortion. See it?  
Fluttershy: Yes, sir. It's getting larger as we close in.

(Cut to the Bird of Prey.)

First Officer: Closing in, sir.  
Rob: Engines only, or you'll meet your predecessor, gunman.  
Stratadon: Yes, sir.

(Cut back to the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Opinion, Mr. Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy: I think it's an energy surge.  
Rainbow Dash: Enough energy to hide a ship, wouldn't you say?  
Fluttershy: Aye, sir. A cloaking device.  
Rainbow Dash: Red Alert.  
Pinkie: Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: All power to the weapon systems.  
Applejack: No shields?  
Rainbow Dash: If my guess is right, they'll have to decloak before they can fire.  
Applejack: May all your guesses be right.

(Cut to the Bird of Prey.)

Rob: Prepare to decloak.

(The ship decloaks.)

Fluttershy: Stratadon Bird of Prey, sir! She's arming torpedoes!  
Rainbow Dash: Fire Mr. Pie.

(Two torpedoes damage the Bird of Prey, killing Fluffy.)

Rainbow Dash: Good shooting, Mr. Pie. Mr. Apple, shields up.  
Applebloom: Aye, sir.

(Cut to the Bird of Prey.)

Rob: Go to emergency power!

(Cut back to the Enterprise.)

Applebloom: Sir, the shield's non-responsive.  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie?  
Pinkie: The automation system's overloaded. I didn't expect to take us into combat, you know.

(Cut to the Bird of Prey.)

Rob: Fire.

(The Enterprise is hit as there are explosions all around them.)

Rainbow Dash: Emergency power. Prepare to return fire.  
Pinkie: I can't, Rainbow Dash. The blast fried the automation system.  
Rainbow Dash: Okay. Commander of Bird of Prey, this is Admiral Rainbow Dash. Surrender, and you won't be hurt.  
Rob: I have a counter proposal. Tell me about Genesis, and I won't execute my prisoners. They're on the planet.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Let me speak to them.  
Rob: Very well.

(Cut to Genesis as Rarity is given a communicator.)

Rarity: It's Lieutenant Rarity, sir. Scootaloo and I are fine.  
Rob: Is there a unicorn with you?  
Rarity: Yes, but she's not herself. We must get her off this planet.  
Rob: Let me talk to Scootaloo.  
Scootaloo: Hello, ma'am. It's Scootaloo.  
Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry I'm late.  
Scootaloo: It's Okay; I should've known you'd come. But Rarity's right. This planet is unstable; it's going to destroy itself in a matter of hours.  
Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, what went wrong?  
Scootaloo: I went wrong.  
Rainbow Dash: I don't understand.  
Scootaloo: I'm sorry, ma'am. Just don't surrender. Genesis doesn't work. I can't believe they'd kill us for it.  
Rob: He's wrong, Admiral. Yeoman, kill one of the prisoners. I don't care which.

(A Stratadon goes to Rarity when Scootaloo gets in the way and ends up stabbed dead.)

Rainbow Dash: Hello? Hello, what happened?  
Rarity: It's Scootaloo, sir. She's dead.

(Cut to the Enterprise as Rainbow Dash stumbles back to her chair.)

Rainbow Dash: Stratadon monster, you killed my son!  
Rob: There are two more prisoners, Admiral. You want them killed, too? Surrender your vessel.  
Rainbow Dash: ... We surrender.  
Rob: You have two minutes to be boarded.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Abandon ship. Prepare to destroy the ship.

(They nod as Applebloom, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash go to the computer.)

Rainbow Dash: Code, 000 Destruct... 0.  
Computer: Destruct sequence is activated.

(Cut to the Bird of Prey.)

Rob: Dash, your time runs out.

(Cut to the Transporter room.)

Rainbow Dash: All set?  
Fluttershy: Aye, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Commander of Stratadon vessel, we are energizing Transporter Beam, now.  
Rob: Transporter, standby.

(The gang beams off as the Stratadons beam on, including the Second Officer. They go to the bridge and look around.)

Second Officer: My lord, the ship appears to be deserted.  
Rob: How can that be? They're hiding.  
Second Officer: Yes sir, but the Bridge seems to be run by computer. It is the only thing speaking.  
Rob: Speaking? Let me hear it.

(The Second Officer holds it to the computer.)

Computer: 7... 6... 5...  
Rob: GET OUT! GET OUT OF THERE!

(The Enterprise blows, taking the majority of Rob's crew with it as it crash lands on Genesis as the gang watches.)

Rainbow Dash: Celestia, Applejack. What have I done?  
Applejack: What you had to do. What you always do. Turn death into a fighting chance to live.

(They follow the Tricorder to Twilight and Rarity as Twilight, convulsing in pain, kills an approaching guard, and Rainbow Dash takes care of the other guard as Twilight's now at her proper age while Applejack scans her.)

Applejack: Her mind's a void. Looks like I'm holdin' all her marbles.  
Rarity: We need to get her out of here.

(Rainbow Dash grabs the fallen communicator.)

Rainbow Dash: Rob! I have what you want. I have the secrets of Genesis. You're gonna have to bring us up there to get it.

(Rob beams down with a phaser.)

Rob: Drop all weapons.

(They do so.)

Rob: Alright, beam up all but Dash and the unconscious one.

(The First Officer does so.)

Rob: Genesis! I want it!  
Rainbow Dash: Beam the unicorn up too, and we'll talk.  
Rob: Give me what you want, and I'll consider it.  
Rainbow Dash: You fool, look around you! The planet's destroying itself.  
Rob: Yes, exhilarating, isn't it?  
Rainbow Dash: If we don't help each other, we'll die here.  
Rob: Perfect! Then that's the way it shall be!

(They begin fighting until they go to a cliff full of molten lava as Rob is holding on.)

Rainbow Dash: Give me your hand!

(Rob grabs her leg and pulls her into a sitting position when she begins kicking him.)

Rainbow Dash: I... Have had... Enough of... YOU!

(Rainbow Dash kicks Rob away as he falls into the lava. She then goes to the communicator and Twilight.)

Rainbow Dash (impersonating Rob): Beam us up!

(The two are beamed off of Genesis. Cut to the ship as the door opens to reveal Rainbow Dash with Twilight.)

Rainbow Dash: How many more of them?  
Pinkie: Just him, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Applejack, help Twilight. We've gotta break out of orbit. You, help us or die.  
First Officer: I do not deserve to live.  
Rainbow Dash: Fine. I'll kill you later. Now let's get out of here.  
Pinkie: Where's the antimatter inducer?  
Applebloom: This? No, this!  
Pinkie: That or nothing.

(Pinkie pushes the button as the ship powers up.)

Fluttershy: Um, if I'm reading this right, sir, we have full power.  
Rainbow Dash: Go, Fluttershy!

(The ship heads off as Genesis explodes.)

Rainbow Dash: Good-bye, Scootaloo.  
Fluttershy: We are clear and free to navigate.  
Rainbow Dash: Set course to Vulcan. Mr. Apple, take the prisoner to holding.  
Applebloom: Aye, sir.  
First Officer: Wait! You said you'd kill me!  
Rainbow Dash: I lied.

(The ship heads off. Cut to Vulcan as the ship lands, and they're created by Shining Armor and Derpy, who carry Twilight to the top of Mt. Seleya where Star-Swirl is.)

Star-Swirl: Shining Armor, your daughter still breathes.  
Shining Armor: Yes. I seek fal-tor-pan. The refusion.  
Star-Swirl: What you seek has not been done since ages past, and then only in legend. Your request is not logical.  
Shining Armor: Forgive me, Star-Swirl. My logic is uncertain where my daughter is concerned.  
Star-Swirl: So who holds the katra?  
Applejack: I do. Applejack.  
Star-Swirl: Step forward.

(Applejack does so as Star-Swirl puts his hoofs to their faces as his horn glows. Cut to later as Applejack returns to the gang, and Twilight comes in wearing a white robe as she goes to Rainbow Dash.)

Twilight: My father says that you have been my friend. That you came back for me.  
Rainbow Dash: You would've done the same for me.  
Twilight: Why would you do this?  
Rainbow Dash: Because the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many.

(Twilight ponders this.)

Twilight: I have been... And always shall be... Your friend.  
Rainbow Dash: Yes... Yes Twilight.  
Twilight: Ship... Out of danger?  
Rainbow Dash: You saved the ship, and then I blew it up to stop a bunch of Stratadons from getting it, but that's beside the point. The point is, you saved us all. Don't you remember?  
Twilight: Rainbow... Your name... Is Rainbow...  
Rainbow Dash (smiling): Yes.

(Twilight then turns to Applejack.)

Twilight: And your name is Applejack.  
Applejack: That's right.  
Twilight: You owe me that ten bits again.

(Applejack chuckles.)

Applejack: It's worth it.

(Everyone talks together, happy that Twilight is back. Cut back to reality.)

Doug: And the adventure continues... Next time.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!  
Chris: Sweet!  
John: A bit rushed, though.

(Everyone smiles as the lights turn back on, and they play with their children.)

The End.


	8. Winged Children

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 8: Winged Children

(It opens at the library as Daniel and Dawn are walking around. Twilight and Doug are watching as they see Rob fly past the window with Firefly, and Daniel giggles and begins flapping his wings as he's airborne.)

Doug: Um... I don't think they covered this in parenting class.

(Dawn follows and the two fly around, giggling all the while.)

Twilight: Foals, foals, get down here, now.

(Dawn lands as Daniel giggles some more and lands on Twilight's back.)

Twilight: Oh, you little scamp.

(Cut to outside as Rob and Firefly are there as Fluttershy arrives with Dragonfly.)

Doug: Hey guys. So, the kids learned to fly, and we were figuring that we could set up a play date sort of thing where they can fly around a small area together.  
Rob: Sounds fine with me.  
Fluttershy: Me too, and I'll get the mattresses to make sure that they don't hurt themselves.

(Firefly flies down and tries to pull Dragonfly off his mother's back, but he begins crying.)

Fluttershy: Now, Firefly, that's not nice. Let your brother be.

(Firefly stops and begins flying around with Daniel and Dawn as Dragonfly's clutching tightly to his mother.)

Fluttershy: Oh, it's okay honey. Mommy understands.

(They supervise the children flying and also talk.)

The End.


	9. Talking Foals

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 9: Talking Foals

(It opens as Grace is toddling around as she pulls forward Opalescence.)

Grace: Kitty.

(Grace pets Opalescence as she purrs when Rarity and John arrives.)

Rarity: Oh, that's so cute.  
Grace: Kitty.  
Rarity: That's right. She is a- What?  
Grace: Kitty.  
Rarity: Oh my goodness, John! Grace is talking!  
John: Oh good lord, we have to tell everypony!

(Cut to Sugar Cube Corner as the gang meets up.)

Pinkie: Hi! What's the big news?  
Rarity: Grace just said her first word! Go on, Grace, say it for Aunt Pinkie. What is Opal?  
Grace: Kitty.  
Everypony: Aw...  
Fluttershy: Oh, that's so precious.  
Dragonfly: Mm... Mm... Mama?  
Fluttershy: Oh my- Rob, did you hear that?  
Rob: Yeah, way to go little buddy!

(Everyone begins fawning over Dragonfly as well when he squeaks and hides behind Fluttershy as Firefly pulls on Rob's hind leg.)

Firefly: Dada!  
Rob: Whoa. Looks like today's a big day for first words. Hey Firefly, great job, honey!  
Firefly (giggling): Dada!  
Fluttershy: Oh, what a great job, Firefly.

(Dragonfly nervously comes back out when everyone's stopped fawning over him as much as Little Mac giggles and hops onto Applejack.)

Little Mac: Mama.  
Applejack: That's right, hon. You're quick learner, aint ya?

(Little Mac giggles and goes back down to the others to play as Doug and Twilight look at Daniel and Dawn.)

Doug: You don't think...?  
Twilight: Oh come on, Doug. Do you know how big a coincidence it'd have to be for all of our kids to start talking on the same day? For Celestia's sake, it was a big enough coincidence that they were all born on the same day.  
Doug: Well yeah. That's probably true. You agree, little fella?  
Daniel: Dada!

(Their mouths drop open.)

Twilight: Oh, what a smart boy you are, Dennis!

(Dawn giggles and goes up to Twilight.)

Dawn: Mommy.

(Everyone is gasping.)

Rainbow Dash: Wow. These kids just gotta do everything together, don't they?  
Pinkie: Probably.

(The six children giggle and play as they move around.)

The End.


	10. Family Meeting

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 10: Family Meeting

(It opens at the Crystal Empire as Doug and Twilight arrive with Daniel and Dawn.)

Cadence: Twilight!  
Twilight: Cadence!

(The two do their little dance.)

Twilight & Cadence: Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!

(Dawn giggles as Daniel begins looking around.)

Doug: Come here, little guy.  
Daniel: Dada.

(Daniel teleports on top of Doug and giggles as Dawn claps her hoofs.)

Dawn: I wanna twy!

(Dawn teleports next to Doug.)

Doug: Wow, these foals learn fast.  
Shining Armor: No kidding.

(Bethany comes up as a three-year-old.)

Bethany: Aw... Look at these little kids.  
Cadence: Yeah. These are your cousins, dear.  
Bethany: Cool.

(Bethany plays with the twins as the parents watch happily.)

The End.


	11. Storytime XVI: Superpony 7

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 11: Storytime XVI: Superpony 7

(It opens as Doug arrives again with Daniel and Dawn zooming in as Applebloom and Sweetie Belle get them.)

Applebloom: Whoa there, little fellers.  
Sweetie Belle: Now let's just sit down.  
Dawn: Okay.

(Daniel sits down on Scootaloo's desk.)

Scootaloo: Uh... Could you get a little lower?

(Daniel teleports in front of his dad.)

Doug: Okay, now that that's done, I'm sure you'll be able to guess what I'm going to tell you today. He's faster than a speeding Pegasus and a streak of lightning! More powerful than a locomotive and the pounding surf! Mightier than a whirling hurricane! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! Able to soar higher than any plane! The Last Son of Krypton! The Stallion of Steel!  
Everypony: SUPERPONY!

(Cut to a swamp as a hoof sinks into the muck. Cut to a news report in Canterlot.)

Reporter: Flash, following closely in a serious of baffling crimes, the body of an elderly stallion has been found in the marsh flats just outside of the city. He has been identified as the watch pony at the Canterlot munitions plant.  
Cadence: There's a story, or I'm no reporter.

(Cadence walks off as Luna notices but doesn't say anything.)

Reporter: He is believed to be the victim in a ring of saboteurs. More news, later.  
Shining Armor: Hm. Sounds like there might be a story at the plant, Cadence.  
Luna: Cadence? Shining Armor, it's me, Luna!  
Shining Armor: Oh, sorry. I didn't notice.  
Luna: Oh geez.

(Cut to the Munitions building as an elderly stallion is at the personnel building.)

Boss: Okay watchman, take your post in the main shop, and be on the alert.  
Stallion: Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

(Cadence goes in after the stallion, getting a good look at his face. Cut to later as Cadence is painting the numbers on missiles as a stout pony goes to a worker who's shining the same missile.)

Pony: Go upstairs at twelve o'clock. Very important.

(He says the same thing to another worker as Cadence paid attention to what was said. The whistle blows as the two walk off.)

Pony: I wonder what he wants?

(Cadence secretly follows and sees the supervisor of the plant turn into a Changeling before her very eyes.)

Changeling: That was a good job; you did on the watchman last night. Now how about that dynamite charge under the shops?  
Pony: It's wired to a switch on the plant floor, below. When the new watchman pulls that switch tonight, the whole place'll-  
Changeling: Shh!

(The Changeling pulls back the curtain to reveal Cadence. She quickly flies off.)

Changeling: Get that mare.

(Cadence flies around, but all the exits are blocked, and she ends up captured.)

Cadence: Oh, you've gotta be joking!

(Cadence is then gagged and forced into a torpedo labeled 777 with a load of dynamite put into the nose as well as the security guard rushes forward, but the Changeling drops a pile of scrap metal on him. Cut to the phone ringing.)

Changeling: Jones speaking.  
Boss: Hello, Jones. We're ready for the test. Send out the torpedo, immediately.  
Changeling: Immediately.

(The torpedo is sent out as the boss is watching with several military personnel.)

Boss: Here comes the torpedo now. And that old hulk of a ship out there is the target. Naturally for testing purposes, there are no explosives in the torpedo.

(Cut to the scrap as it's punched through by Shining Armor in his Superpony outfit. He arrives at the testing site just as the torpedo is fired, but Shining Armor manages to stop it and release Cadence from the missile, but she's unconscious from the limited amount of oxygen in the torpedo as the Changeling sees this and rushes off.)

Shining Armor: Miss Lane? Miss Lane! Are you alright?  
Cadence: Uh... Superpony? Superpony! They're trying to blow up the plant!

(The Changeling goes for the control switch as Shining Armor knocks him out and several of his goons as the Changeling quickly recovers and rushes off and goes to a cart full of explosives. He then charges down with it towards the plant as the Changeling then jumps away as Cadence notices.)

Cadence: Superpony!

(Shining Armor pulls out the night lights to protect the plant.)

Cadence: SUPERPONY!

(Shining Armor looks and finds the cart rolling towards the plant as he quickly grabs it and puts it off a cliff as he flies up and captures the Changeling, leading to the saboteurs' arrest as the guard goes to Cadence.)

Cadence: Well sir, Superpony put an end to their little act.

(She pulls off his wig and the like to reveal Shining Armor.)

Cadence: And this puts an end to yours, Shining Armor.

(Shining Armor smiles meekly. Cut to reality as everyone cheers.)

Scootaloo: You got another one?  
Doug: Oh yes. This one's a personal favorite of mine.

(Cut to an Egyptian-styled exhibit filled with mummies and a sarcophagus with a poisonous needle lying just away from the hoof of a dead stallion as a mare comes in.)

Mare: Dr. Jordan! Dr. Jordan!

(The mare picks up the needle with magic. Cut to the newspaper claiming that the mare, Miss Hogan, was being charged with the murder since she was found with the vial. Cut to the trial.)

Lawyer: You deny poisoning Dr. Jordan, yet you admit to holding the needle used to kill him?  
Mare: Yes, but- But you don't-  
Lawyer: That is all.

(Cut to another paper saying that Hogan is guilty. Cut to the Daily Planet as the phone rings, and Shining Armor gets it.)

Shining Armor: Shining Armor talking.  
Cherilee: Hello, Daily Planet? This is Dr. Cherilee of the Ancient Museum. We've just uncovered something that might free Miss Hogan.  
Shining Armor: Uh... Yes, Doctor. I've been feeling much better, lately, but I'll be right over.

(He hangs up.)

Shining Armor: I'll see ya later, Cadence. Doc's orders.

(Shining Armor leaves.)

Cadence: Doctor my eye.

(Cadence follows after him. Shining Armor arrives at the museum with Cadence secretly tailing him as he meets up with Cherilee.)

Cherilee: Dr. Jordan was the world's foremost student of hieroglyphics. Most of our priceless specimens were brought back by him; even the mummy of King Tush. Among his possessions, I uncovered this ancient tablet and find it to be a secret curse on the tomb of King Tush. "He who disturbs the sleep of King Tush shall perish." This tablet may well be Miss Hogan's passport to freedom. Come with me, please.

(Shining Armor follows Cherilee to a wall of hieroglyphics with Cadence secretly following.)

Cherilee: Over three thousand years ago, the valley of the Upper Nile was ruled by an old and powerful king who had warred with the Lower Nile for many years, and just before the old king died, he called his son to him, a young boy of twelve. He commanded his giant guards to swear an oath of eternally allegiance to the boy prince and guard him constantly in this world and the next. Shortly after, the old king died. A colt of twelve now ruled a kingdom of ten million people, but he wasn't fashioned for such responsibility and being of a sickly nature soon became ill himself. Never was anyone more tended to than this youth, but sadly enough, he withered away and died. True to their oath of allegiance, each of the royal guards drank poison, so that they might continue to protect the spirit of the young king in the Valley of the Dead.

(They walk on to an area dressed up like an Ancient Egyptian tomb.)

Cherilee: Here in these catacombs, Dr. Jordan had reconstructed vault exactly as he first discovered it in one of the pyramids. Working for years in absolute and frenzied secrecy, he finally duplicated an ancient, mystic formula, which he called the Fluid of Life. Just before he was found dead, Dr. Jordan inoculated each of the mummies of the giant guards. They were supposed to return to life, but somehow the test failed.

(They arrive at the sarcophagus of King Tush.)

Cherilee: Dr. Jordan was found here at the feet of King Tush. The rest, you know. But what you don't know, Mr. Armor, and what I am absolutely certain of is that Dr. Jordan violated the ancient warning by attempting to open the coffin of King Tush!

(Shining Armor pushes a button as he quickly retracts his hoof as a needle comes out that he pulls out with his magic.)

Cherilee: A poisonous needle! That's how Dr. Jordan was killed!  
Shining Armor: Yes, and Miss Hogan is a free woman.

(The sarcophagus opens as King Tush's mummy has a medallion on it that shines on one of the giant guards' sarcophagi as it opens up, startling Cadence and revealing her presence as the light shines on the guard, who comes back to life, followed by the rest of the guards. One guard tosses Shining Armor into a sarcophagus as it falls on him, and he punches his way out as Superpony when another guard tosses a pillar on him, and the first guard grabs Cherilee and Cadence and takes them to a fire, but Shining Armor rescues them and knocks the guards into a weak area where they're all crushed. Cut back to the planet as Shining Armor's typing with Cadence in a wheel chair from the fight.)

Shining Armor: Jane Hogan's Set Free. This is one time I've scooped you, Cadence.  
Cadence: Yes. Lucky for you, I was hurt.  
Shining Armor: Incidentally, who told you I was at the museum?

(Cadence holds her forelegs over her torso like a mummy.)

Cadence: My mummy done told me.

(Cut back to reality as everyone has a good chuckle at the joke.)

Daniel: More!  
Doug: Sorry, little guy. I've gotta put you and Dawn to bed, or your mother will kill me.  
Dawn: Okay.

(They head off as they all say good-bye.)

The End.


	12. First Birthday

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 12: First Birthday

(It opens at Sugar Cube Corner as the gang arrives with their kids as Pinkie pops out.)

Pinkie: Happy birthday! You fillies and colts are now one year old! Isn't that great?!

(The foals, even Dragonfly, giggle.)

Rainbow Dash: So guys, how have the little gang's flying coming?

(Firefly zooms around.)

Firefly: WHEE!  
Rob: That answer your question?

(Firefly lands on top of Rainbow Dash.)

Firefly: Aunt Wainbow!  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, kiddo.  
Scootaloo: Man, she's a blur.  
Fluttershy: I know. Dragonfly, dear, are you alright?

(Dragonfly nods and walks up to Firefly who holds up a hoof as he nervously bumps it.)

Firefly: YAY!  
Dragonfly: Y-yay...

(Cut to a short time later as several cakes are brought out as Daniel takes a huge bite out of his right away.)

Doug: Well, he's my son alright.  
Twilight: Oh, that little scamp.  
Daniel: Yummy cake!  
Dawn: You're yucky.

(Little Mac is eating a lot of the food, and he also pats Applejack's hat.)

Applejack: Oh, hey Sugar Cube. What do ya want?  
Little Mac: Apple, please?  
Applejack: Sure.

(Applejack hands Little Mac one as he goes through it.)

Chris: Aw, the cute little fella.  
Applebloom: I know. He's so sweet

(Cut to presents as everyone's getting something when Grace gets a new outfit from Rarity and John, and she puts it on while she looks around.)

Grace: Ooh, pwetty.  
Rarity: I'm glad you like it, dear.  
John: And now I believe some entertainment is in order.  
Sweetie Belle: Whoo-hoo!

(John goes over and holds up his hoof as several bits of candy arrive, and the foals giggle and eat.)

Twilight: Oh, this is gonna be a nightmare tonight.  
Big Mac: Eyup.

The End.


	13. Heads, You Lose

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 11**

Episode 13: Heads, You Lose

(It opens in Canterlot as the ten are at the palace, having left the kids at Sweet Apple Acres. A curtained chariot is brought into the palace area by a group of Pegasai.)

Doug: He's here!  
Amalthea: What an honor to have the emperor of the western ponies come to visit.  
Celestia: Indeed. The ponies of the remote west rarely enter Equestrian borders.  
Rob: They also say that they're led by a powerful wizard! This whole thing reeks of trouble.  
Luna: Come now, Rob. We use magic, and we're not bad.  
Rob: Yeah, but name someone outside of Ponyville and Equestria who isn't.  
Twilight: Uh...  
Applejack: Um...  
Rob: Tips of your tongue, right? How about that guy who trapped us in Atlantis?  
John: As I recall, Rob, you were perfectly content to stay their prisoner.

(Chris and Pinkie come up as Chris is stretching when Discord arrives in his PJs.)

Fluttershy: Hey Discord, don't you think you're a little under-dressed?  
Discord: What do you mean?  
Rainbow Dash: Don't you remember? The Emperor of the Remote West?  
Discord: Little early, aren't you? Like a day.  
Rarity: He's here now.  
Discord: Now?! He's coming today?!

(Discord grabs a calendar and looks.)

Discord: He is!

(He makes a shower as he steps in and comes out clean and goes through a rack of clothes.)

Discord: Ooh, silk.

(He then puts the suit on and smirks as everyone sighs.)

Twilight: You pretended to not know just so you could do that, didn't you?  
Discord: Well what's life without a nice laugh here and there?  
Pinkie: Right!  
Discord: Though I would say Rainbow Dash could do with a makeover.

(He snaps his fingers as Rainbow Dash's hair is done up in a beehive she quickly shakes off.)

Rainbow Dash: Har-har.

(Just then, the chariot arrives as they go to meet the emperor.)

Amalthea: Emperor Kapok of the Remote West, I welcome you into our humble palace. I extend my hoof in an offer of good will.  
Kapok: I thank you, Queen Amalthea, however...

(The curtains open to reveal a unicorn head in a turban.)

Kapok: I am unable to return the offer.  
Chris: AHHHHHHHH!

(Chris passes out.)

Rob: ... Well... This is new for us.  
Fluttershy: Y-you're... You're just...  
Kapok: A head. Quite. A recent development, I assure you.

(Pinkie looks at the carriage.)

Pinkie: That's the darndest... Got to be mirrors.  
Luna: You haven't always been this way?  
Twilight: Who did this to you?  
Kapok: Myself. Or more accurately, my black-hearted body. I have come to you and your friends, Twilight Sparkle, because your feats are legendary throughout the world. I need your assistance in reuniting me with my body.  
Twilight: But you're a wizard. Why do you need my help?  
Kapok: In my present state, I am virtually helpless. It is my black-hearted body that truly controls my magic. However, once I am rejoined, my mind will be in control again.

(Pinkie's tapping the bottom of the chariot.)

Pinkie: Nope. No sign of a trap door.  
Celestia: So Emperor Kapok, what of your people?  
Kapok: Most regrettably, my black-hearted body rules them with an iron fist!  
Rob: Tell him we're booked solid and show him to the door. What can he do? He's a head.  
Twilight: We'll help you liberate your people.  
Everypony: Yeah!  
Rob: D'oh!  
Kapok: Marvelous. I am in your debt, Twilight Sparkle. I knew I could count on you and your friends' fair hearts.

(Cut to the Remote West, looking very much like Persia as the group arrives with aid from Discord, who's in a bowling outfit as they arrive at the balcony of Kapok's palace as the doors open, and a headless body walks out, with the Cutie Mark of a blood red heart and a device over his heart that shows a red glow.)

Applejack (whispering): There he is.  
Rob: What was your first clue?  
Twilight: The Emperor?  
Discord: Coming right up, Princess.

(Discord goes into a bowling bag and pulls out Kapok.)

Kapok: Your finger is in my eye.  
Discord: Sorry.  
Kapok: It is he. The black-hearted fiend. Beware. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for in brute strength.

(Kapok's suddenly the head of a ventriloquist dummy as Pinkie's silently laughing as Discord smirks.)

Kapok: What is the meaning of this?  
Discord: Sorry, pal. Couldn't resist.

(Discord returns Kapok to his normal state.)

Kapok: As I was preparing to theorize, there is no logic to the workings of a black heart, therefore, we must outdo the fiend with a strategy complex enough that he cannot anticipate it, yet ultimately so simple in its crystalline brilliance that it is essentially a crude ensnarement which paves the way for our corporeal reunion.

(Everyone stares dumbfounded.)

Twilight: He says, we charge in there and grab him.  
Everyone: Oh...  
Twilight: So let's go, gang.

(They zoom at the balcony.)

Guard 1: Quickly, the doors!

(They zoom through before they can shut them.)

Pinkie: Thank you!

(Discord snaps his fingers as the door ends up deadvolted from the inside of the room as Twilight, Doug, and Rob charge.)

Rob: Staying on his blind side shouldn't be too hard.

(Kapok's body turns around.)

Rob: Good hearing for a guy without a head.

(He then swats them all aside easily.)

Doug: Good maneuver for a guy without a head.  
Discord: Applejack, hold this a minute.

(Discord hands Kapok's head to Applejack as she stares.)

Applejack: Ei.

(Discord goes up to the body and eats a torch as he blows fire at the body, which leaps away from the flames effortlessly.)

Discord: Hm. This should be interesting.

(He goes to the group with Kapok's head as Rainbow Dash goes to defend them when the body just spins her into the others as they all tumble into the corner where the first three were.)

Chris (dazed): High school wrestling champ, right?

(Doug and Twilight nod as Doug keeps Kapok's head save as Twilight goes at the body.)

Kapok: Still throwing your weight around? I've returned to take back control of you, and the kingdom!

(The body fires a blast of energy almost from out of nowhere that Doug manages to dodge with the head, which ends up frying the lock as the guards break in.)

Rob: Good aiming for a guy without a head.

(Applejack tackles the body as he tosses Applejack away when charges from behind as he stumbles, and Discord magically ties the body up with a carpet.)

Pinkie: Take that you headless, heinous, highness!  
Twilight: Alright, looks like the hard part's over.

(The guards begin breaking through the door.)

Kapok: Hurry! Place me on the body!

(Pinkie grabs the head and skips to the body, which is struggling against the carpet.)

Kapok: It's no use struggling. Your schemes are finished.  
Pinkie: One complete Emperor coming up!

(The guards burst in and gasp at the head as Pinkie approaches the body.)

Guard 1: Why have you returned the evil Head of Kapok?!  
Doug: Evil? But we thought...  
Guard 2: You listened to the head! Never listen to the head!  
Chris: But then who do we believe?  
Guard 1: The head must be stopped before it's too late!  
Doug: Pinkie, stop!  
Pinkie: Huh?

(She unconsciously moves her forelegs down, connecting Kapok's head to his body as everyone's knocked aside by a spontaneous whirlwind while he laughs.)

Kapok: I AM WHOLE AGAIN!  
Pinkie: Yay!  
Doug: Actually, Pinkie, this is bad. Very bad.  
Pinkie: Why?  
Doug: The head may have tricked us.  
Rob: ... MAY HAVE?!  
Guard 2: All is lost.  
Guard 1: We will never again know happiness.  
Kapok (chuckling): What purpose does happiness serve anyway? It's only a feeling, and as we all know, feeling is a nuisance against the purity of thought.  
Doug: What?

(Kapok laughs as the object over his heard glows red, and his head begins to separate as he quickly holds his head down.)

Kapok: THE SHACKLE! BRING ME THE SHACKLE!

(The guards reluctantly do so as he puts on the shackle and locks his head to his body as the heart still glows brightly.)

Kapok: Don't bother struggling, Fair Heart. This is one head that's staying put!  
Rob: I KNEW IT! I NEVER MET A GOOD WIZARD OUTSIDE OF EQUESTRIA!  
Kapok: Ah, the green one proves to be quite the thinker.  
Rob (nervously): Uh... I try.  
Kapok: More than I can say for our other "heroes".  
Pinkie: Who are you calling stupid?! Just because we fell for your trick, came all the way out here to reattach your head- Okay, that was kinda stupid.  
Kapok: Nopony is stupid, here. My brilliant logic took advantage of Twilight Sparkle's greatest flaw. Her fairness of heart. The same malady that plaques my foolish body.  
John: So your head is evil!  
Kapok (chuckling): Evil is such a suggestive tern, Jonathan Brown. Let's just say my body rejected my head because of its emotionlessness. Were it not for my body's very desirable powers, I would actually quite prefer to be just a head.  
Twilight: Yeah? I think we can fix that!

(Twilight tries to blast the shackle off as Kapok blasts her back.)

Kapok: I pity you, Twilight Sparkle. Unlike myself, your fair heart is dominant and clouds your otherwise impeccable thinking. Allow me to help you to think more clearly.

(Kapok puts his hoofs together as a glowing blue ring appears around Twilight's neck. He then lifts his hoofs apart as Twilight's head leaves her shoulders.)

Doug: Twilight!  
Twilight: W-what's happening to me?!  
Fluttershy: Oh... My...

(Kapok then puts his hoofs down as Twilight's head disappears.)

Doug: TWI!

(Twilight's head appears in Discord's hands.)

Discord: Well... That's different.  
Chris: AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!

(Chris runs to Twilight's upright body as he stands there.)

Chris: Oh, thank goodness, Twilight. I thought you'd-

(Chris turns to see that Twilight's body is without a head.)

Chris: AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!

(Chris passes out as Applejack catches him.)

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, say something!  
Twilight (calmly): My head seems to have separated from my body. Intriguing concept.

(Pinkie grabs Twilight's head and hugs it.)

Pinkie: Twilight! You're okay!  
Twilight: If you mean that contrary to my appearance, I am not experiencing pain, you are correct.  
Pinkie: Whatever.

(Pinkie then hops to Twilight's body.)

Pinkie: Twilight! You're okay too!

(Twilight's body picks her head up with magic and tries to put it back on, but it doesn't work as her head falls off, and Applejack catches it in her hat.)

Twilight: A simple visual analysis would have indicated that we could not be so easily reassembled.  
Applejack: Hey, cut your body some slack now. She aint got no brain.  
Doug: Emperor Kapok, as a prince by marriage to Twilight Sparkle, I order you to return her to normal!  
Kapok: Now don't run away with your emotions, Douglas Halbeisen. I've done Twilight Sparkle a favor. A favor from which it seems you could all benefit.  
Rob: What? So you can use us all for a bunch of croquet balls?! I don't think so!

(Kapok is about to do to Doug what he did to Twilight when Doug ducks, and all that happens is that a statue loses its head as Twilight's body flies forward.)

Kapok: My magic can destroy you, as well as improve your thinking, Twilight Sparkle!

(Kapok fires energy blasts that Twilight's body dodges.)

Twilight: My non-conceptualizing half fails to realize that if she ceases to be, my ambulatory abilities will be severely limited.  
Applejack: Come again?  
Rob: If Twi's torso gets fried, Brainiac over here will never walk again.

(Applejack gets the gist and pulls Twilight back with a lasso.)

Applejack: Whoa there, partner! Your head's got a point! This aint no time ta be runnin' around like a chicken with its head cut- Okay, bad analogy.  
Discord: But apt.

(Discord teleports them all away.)

Kapok: Intelligent choice, Twilight Sparkle. Had you heeded your heart, you would be a dead head.

(The device glows red again.)

Kapok: And you, fair heart, can stop your struggling! I'm in control of this body now.

(Cut to Ponyville as they return to the library.)

Rob: So Discord, you didn't know about that nut?  
Discord: Rob, I'm all powerful, not all knowing.  
Doug: I believe him; besides, we've got enough problems without accusing anyone else of mischief.

(He points to Twilight's head and body having an argument.)

Twilight: You think we should have stayed and fought, don't you? Well you can't go blast your way through everything. You must approach problems logically once in awhile. You have a head, me namely, use it!

(Twilight magically spins her head around like a globe.)

Twilight: This isn't what I meant!

(Doug comes up and pulls Twilight's head away.)

Doug: Twilight! Er... Girls... Try to get along. We've got to think of something.

(Twilight's body makes motions to indicate laughter.)

Twilight: I fear my body is all fight and no contemplation.

(Twilight's body stops laughing and looks upset.)

Twilight: Oh? There's more to you than that?

(Twilight goes to Doug and gives Doug a rose.)

Doug: Aw, thanks, Twi.  
Twilight: How droll. A tangible representation of the heart's affection.  
Rainbow Dash: ROMANCE! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ROMANCE! JUST SAY WHAT YOU MEAN!  
Doug: Okay, calm down, RD. Calm down. Anything you can do, Discord?  
Discord: Nothing immediately comes to mind. I never heard of any sort of magic that could separate one's head from their shoulders.  
Doug: Yeash. Well if we don't do something quick, the kids are in for a very weird time.  
Twilight: If you say so.  
Doug: What do you mean?  
Twilight: Personally, I have no interest in such trivial things as parenting.  
Doug: But Twi, what about when we first found out you were pregnant, naming Daniel and Dawn The past year with them.  
Twilight: Please, you're confusing me with her.

(Twilight's body becomes rigid.)

Rob: Oh... Shoot.  
Fluttershy: Um... Twilight, maybe you should calm down before you do something, you'll regret.  
Twilight: See? We are quite dissimilar.  
Discord: Excuse us.

(Discord pulls everyone aside.)

Discord: Don't let her mess with any of your heads, ponies. Remember, she's not herself.  
Doug: We know. It's the brain talking.  
Chris: This is so freaky.  
Rob: And that is saying something when you consider the lives we've had.  
Applejack: Anyway, here's how I figure it. Kapok is the only one capable of rejoining Twilight's head with her body. As long as Kapok's head dominates the kind-hearted body, he won't reverse the spell.  
John: Which means that head's got to go.  
Twilight: An excellent display of logical thought, however, I have decided to remain as you see me. True, it means sacrificing that on the go lifestyle, but the benefits are many. No more body odor for instance, but most of all, I no longer have to think with my heart.

(Twilight's body scratches Twilight's muzzle with her hoof.)

Twilight: You're wondering who will scratch my nose. Smarty pants! I would gladly become a free-floating mental gel if I could!  
Doug: Talk, talk, talk. You're coming with us, Gabby.

(Cut to the gang returning to Kapok's palace with Twilight's head on top of Discord's body as Discord has his head on Twilight's body.)

Doug: You okay?  
Twilight: At least I'm no longer at the mercy of my misdirected body's whims.

(Discord's hand makes bunny ears behind her head.)

Twilight: I saw that.

(His hands return to their sides.)

Discord: Now my body definitely has some mileage on it, but it's got plenty of power if it comes down to fisticuffs, plus I can keep an eye on your body.

(They arrive at a shadowed balcony as they see the guards sadly bring in a middle-aged mare.)

Kapok: Guilty!  
Mare: B-but what's my crime? I'm just a musician.  
Kapok: Exactly! Music serves no logical purpose! It only perpetuates emotion and feeling! I sentence you to cut down four hundred trees from our local forests! From which you will craft twelve hundred lutes.  
Mare: But you said music served no logical purpose.  
Kapok: It doesn't.

(Kapok takes a lute the mare's holding and tosses it in a fire.)

Kapok: But it makes excellent fire wood. To the dungeons with her!

(Twilight's body unfolds her wings.)

Discord: Okay, easy there. Don't go doing anything rash!

(The body zooms off as Discord's head gets zapped back to his own body.)

Discord: Huh. Kid's got spunk.  
Pinkie: Hey look. A two-headed draconequus.  
Doug: Later, Pinkie!

(Twilight's body knocks the guards down as she gestures for the musician to get out of there.)

Mare: Oh thank you!

(She rushes out.)

Kapok: Ah, a visitor. Look, fair heart, it's your friend. Always rushing wherever your impulsive heart leads, aren't you? Your head had the sense to stay away. Good thinking on her part.

(Twilight's body fires a blast at Kapok that he dodges, and he then blasts a chandelier down as it pins Twilight's body.)

Doug: Twilight...  
Kapok: Foolish heart of Twilight Sparkle. This shall be your last day.

(The guards pull the body out and hold her in place as the others watch.)

Doug: We have to do something.  
Twilight: I have a plan.  
Pinkie: I'm all ears, Twilight!  
Twilight: We return to Canterlot.  
Everyone: ... WHAT?!  
Twilight: Once there, we will be in excellent position to have Queen Amalthea enact economic sanctions.  
Doug: We don't have time for that! Your body's in danger!  
Twilight: Who's to blame for that? She's always leaping head first into trouble, and I always have to be the one to get her out of it. She'll kill us both one day.  
Doug: She may think too much with her heart, but you think too much with your head. The only way you can be the Twilight Sparkle I married is to get you two back together.  
Twilight: Sorry, but I refuse to go near her.  
Doug & Discord: Like she has a choice.

(Cut to Kapok and Twilight's body.)

Kapok: I find you guilty! Your crime, emoting without a head to temper such recklessness. Your sentence, death.

(John tries to magic the key in a pouch near Kapok to the shackle when he catches it.)

Kapok: Do you think I have no concept of peripheral vision, Jonathan Brown?

(John quickly pulls the key back.)

John: Well gotta go.  
Kapok: NO!

(Kapok blasts at John as he rushes off and drops the key when he's knocked off his feet.)

Kapok: Get the key!

(The guards rush for it as Pinkie grabs it.)

Pinkie: I got it!

(Kapok blasts at Pinkie as she ducks, and a pillar is shattered.)

Pinkie: Nah-nah! You missed me!

(The pillar hits Pinkie as she falls onto the ground, knocking into Discord, which knocks off Twilight's head as it rolls around, with her grabbing the key with her teeth.)

Twilight (teeth gritted): I seem to be in harm's way.

(Chris grabs Twilight and rushes from the guard as Twilight blasts him back when Chris runs into the other guard as Rob arrives as a Stratadon.)

Rob: Heads up!

(Rob takes Twilight's head with his hands and flies off.)

Rob: Ha-ha! Gotta keep your eye on the ball!  
Twilight: Caution ahead.

(Rob smacks into a wall as Twilight's head falls into a fireplace as she spits the key out.)

Twilight: Help!

(Twilight's body magically grabs her head as she zooms passed, stopping near a mirror.)

Twilight: Had you miscalculated, you'd have perished in that fire.

(Twilight's body shrugs.)

Twilight: Maybe it is good to think with your heart sometimes. Now perhaps we should find that key?

(Kapok comes up with the key.)

Kapok: You mean this key? My head and body shall never again part!

(Kapok tosses the key into the fire as the others go to Pinkie and Chris.)

Rarity: Are you two okay?  
Pinkie (dazed): No, Mommy. I don't wanna pet the bunny anymore.  
Rob (dazed): I'll pet the bunny.  
Applejack: Hoo-boy.

(Discord has his fingers prepared to snap.)

Kapok: Stop right there! If you even move your thumb and forefinger another centimeter, I will annihilate my guards!  
Doug: Oh dang...  
Kapok: Douglas Halbeisen, no need to worry your head off. Hey... There's an idea. Guards!

(The guards grab Doug.)

Doug: NO!

(The blue ring appears on his neck.)

Kapok: You and your husband are about to make a very cute couple.

(Twilight observes the mirror they're near.)

Twilight: This may come as no surprise, but I have an idea!

(Kapok does the motion of the spell as Twilight zaps a mirror in front of him that vaporizes the Shackle.)

Kapok: NOOO!

(Kapok's head falls off, freeing his heart.)

Guard 1: Thank the stars!  
Guard 2: Our fair head is free!

(They then bow to Doug.)

Guard 1: Forgive us, your highness.  
Doug: No worries.  
Pinkie: Now what?

(Rob and Fluttershy go to the head.)

Kapok: Stay back! Back!  
Rob: Anyone for bowling?  
Fluttershy: Oh Rob, that wouldn't be nice.

(Kapok's body bows to the gang to show his gratitude.)

Twilight: Oh well. What's a little body odor anyway? Plus, with us working together, we can make sure the children are raised right?

(Twilight's body jumps up and down.)

Twilight: Whoa, easy! Easy!

(Kapok's body puts his hoofs together as Twilight's restored to normal.)

Twilight: Hey, I'm back!  
Doug: I love a mare with a good head on her shoulders.

(They're about to head off as the guards put Kapok's head in a cage.)

Twilight: Emperor, sorry for all the trouble we caused and thanks again for helping.  
Chris: And as for you, let me give you some advice. Everyone needs some body... Get it?! Need some body?!  
John: Oh Celestia help us. Chris, that joke doesn't work in Equestria, and it's not even that funny in the first place!  
Chris: Oh yeah.  
Discord: Well off we go.

(Discord snaps his fingers as they gang waves good-bye to Kapok, who waves back as his head grunts in his cage.)

The End.


End file.
